


Make My Wish Come True

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Arthur!Harry, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Galahad!Eggsy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Eggsy sends out his Christmas playlist to all of Kingsman. Harry's seems to be a little different from anyone else's.





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 3: You made me a Christmas playlist but it’s just Mariah Carey’s “All I want for Christmas is you”. I can’t tell if you’re hitting on me or if it’s a joke

It was the beginning of December and Christmas markets had been set up and running for a week now, selling kitsch and mulled wine all over the city. It had even already snowed, but all that was left of it around the mansion was ice, and what resembled clumpy white cement. In London the snow had quickly turned into slush, and then melted away, the constant traffic a strong opponent against the picture of a snow-covered city landscape.

But for the Kingsman this time of year also meant that Eggsy would soon send them his Christmas playlist.

It started with Roxy borrowing his iPod one day to go down to the gym, hers having been confiscated by R&D after a mission, as it doubled as a listening device. Scrolling through his music, she noticed at least 120 different playlists, all named and sorted by different themes. There was _Daisy’s favourite lullabies_ , _Parkour 1_ through _16_ , _Winding Down_ , and even _Salsa for Cooking_.

He created a playlist at least once a month, always under a different motto and sometimes on request. What started out as him sharing his favourites with Roxy, turned into a Kingsman wide phenomenon and soon the entire staff started following him on _Spotify_ , his new releases highly anticipated.

Roxy was a big fan of the _Outside Running_ playlist and _Meditation after 4pm_ tracks could be heard regularly when one walked into Percival’s office. There were even bets going around as to what theme he would cover or whose request for a playlist would be catered to next. Such bets were currently rather limited, as everybody agreed that _Christmas_ was really the only viable choice for this month’s upcoming playlist.

\------

Harry Hart was by no means a religious man. He couldn’t even remember the last time he attended a service in a church. And now, after Kentucky, he doubted he would ever voluntarily enter one again. Luckily, as he was now Arthur, and only rarely went out into the field, he got to choose where he went himself.

Still, some traditions he would uphold. Decorations and a tree for Christmas being one of them. Not because of any spiritual connotations they supposedly had, but just to remember the holidays he spent with his family as a child, when he viewed the world with innocent eyes and believed in wonders and miracles. Having lived life as a Kingsman he knew how precious such a view of the world was. Having a tree and a wreath reminded him of what it was that he was protecting.

If anyone should ever ask, this is the reason he’d give them. The fact of the matter was, that Harry Hart liked pretty things, and if they sparkled, then all the better.

It was now around 4pm on the first Sunday of Advent and as it was starting to get dark outside, he grabbed a box of matches and lit the first candle of the advent wreath, the candles all crimson this year instead of the traditional purple and pink.

When he sat back down he saw a notification blinking on his computer - Eggsy’s new playlist had finally arrived. He clicked the link and was redirected to Eggsy’s profile on _Spotify_. It looked different than before but Harry attributed that to the change in season and didn’t spare it any more thoughts. He clicked _Play_ , without checking the list of songs. He preferred to be surprised by Eggsy’s creation, waiting to see if he would get more traditional carols, newer interpretations of classic songs, or a mix of the two. The first notes already clued him in as to what song was the first on the list. _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ was a classic song of the season, at this point, and it held a special place in Harry’s heart, as it came out the same year that Harry was appointed as Galahad to the table.

As it played, Harry continued to go over his paperwork. The song ended. Only to begin again. Harry thought it was odd, but maybe Eggsy had accidentally selected the song to be in his playlist twice. A minor oversight.

He became confused, when, after the second time the song ended, it didn’t change to a different piece of music, but repeated once more.

He checked to see the entire list of songs, only to find it was almost exclusively Mariah Carey’s _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ with one _It’s Not Unusual_ by Tom Jones thrown in as track eight, before it showed another thirteen plays of _All I Want For Christmas Is You_.

This had to be highly irregular. Who would ever intentionally select the same piece of music this many times in a row? But then Eggsy was a trained spy, attention to detail not so much a habit as second nature to him. Maybe he was playing a prank on the staff with this playlist?

Harry decided to go down to the break room and make himself some tea, the issue of the playlist preoccupying his mind much more than it should. He just couldn’t make sense of it. Why that song in particular?

“Good afternoon, sir.” Roxanne appeared next to him, reaching for a plate and stacking a pile of brownies on it. Gawain’s wife ran a bakery in Chelsea and her brownies were loved by all. Grabbing as many as you could without seeming greedy before they were all gone was the general approach among the knights.

Harry, in his confused state, hadn’t even noticed the tray. “Good afternoon, Roxanne. Stocking up on baked goods for your upcoming mission, I see.”

“I accidentally broke R&D’s prototype for a hair-clasp containing sleeping gas, so I intend to bribe them with the brownies before I’m off. At least the flight to Baku is long enough to get through Eggsy’s new playlist. It has all my favourites on it.” She smiled at Harry, then checked her watch. “I have to get going, if I intend to make it down to Merlin’s lair before my flight. Have a good day, sir!”

“Good luck, Lancelot.” Harry watched Roxy leave with more than half the chocolate bakes, staring after her bemusedly. ‘All of her favourites’ when there were only two songs, and one of them wasn’t even Christmas themed?

Harry finished preparing his tea and made his way back to his office.

“Ah, Harry, I was just coming to see you.” Harry turned to see Merlin come down the corridor to meet him. “There’s a situation in Oslo that you should be aware of, it might be necessary to send someone to make sure it doesn’t escalate into another Valentine-esque fiasco.”

“Of course, let’s go to my office.” Harry and Merlin continued down the corridor, Merlin starting to explain what exactly was happening, or at least appearing to happen, in Norway. Harry was listening, but in the back of his mind he was still thinking about that stupid playlist. How could it possibly take up so many of his thoughts, it was only a list of songs!

“Harry?” Of course Merlin noticed his lack of attention and called him out on it. “Did you hear anything I just said to you?”

“Yes, yes, Scandinavian maniac trying to send subliminal messages through twitter, I heard you.”

“Right.” Merlin didn’t appear to be entirely convinced. After all, 25 years of friendship meant that the two men knew each other as well as two people possibly could. “Is there something on your mind?”

“It’s nothing, really. Have you taken a look at Eggsy’s new playlist for Christmas?”

Merlin obviously hadn’t expected this line of inquiry. “Aye, the lads down at R&D put it on the speakers, why?”

“What is the first song on it?”

“Some carol, _O Holy Night_ , I think.”

“So not the Mariah Carey song?”

“I expect it to be in there somewhere. Harry, are you alright?” Merlin had stopped walking and with a hand to Harry’s arm, stopped the other man. He was starting to get concerned. Harry experienced regular migraines and Merlin was still monitoring him closely. While it was a miracle in and of itself, that Harry survived getting shot in the head with as little lasting damage as he had, he wasn’t willing to take any chances on their Arthur’s health.

“I’m fine, Merlin. Hand me the dossier and I’ll look it over now. Whom did you intend to send? Is Bedivere back from Italy yet?”

Merlin handed over the file he was carrying. “Bedivere’s mission is still ongoing, Percival and Tristan could be dispatched.”

“Alright, talk to them and then decide who’s going. Let’s all meet in my office in two hours. Anything else?” Harry’s tone of voice made it clear that he was done talking about anything not work-related.

“No, sir. I’ll be by your office at 6.30.” With that, Merlin walked back down the way they had just come and pressed the button to call the lift.

\------

It was 9pm, Tristan preparing for his new mission, and most of the support staff had gone home. Harry was still in his office, handling paperwork. He was glad that he could still be involved in the proceedings of Kingsman, after months of physical therapy and regular sessions with a psychotherapist. Many would have retired after experiencing what he had, but Kingsman was his life and even obscene amounts of paperwork were better than spending too much time in an empty house, just in the company of his butterflies and Mr. Pickle.

A knock on the door interrupted whatever Harry had been thinking about R&D’s new lab equipment. He knew that Merlin only sent him the requisition forms pro forma and therefore wasn’t too invested in the details. Better to let Merlin have free reign regarding his department. “Come in.”

The door opened and Eggsy walked in with a tray, carrying a tea set and a plate full of brownies. “Evening, Harry. Thought I might still find you here.” He placed the tray on Harry’s desk, made himself a cup and then sat down in one of the chairs next to the window.

“Thank you, Eggsy. I see you’re still sitting down in other people’s chairs without prompting.” The words were more teasing than chiding, Harry knowing perfectly well that Eggsy knew how to portray the perfect gentleman when he felt it was needed.

“Baby-steps, Harry. I knocked. If you want both, you’re just greedy.” Eggsy’s smile still took Harry’s breath away.

After he’d come back to England he was more than glad to see that Eggsy had survived what was now known as V-Day. The fact that his protégé stopped the world from destroying itself filled him with immense pride. It was a fairly emotional reunion, both apologising for the words they had said before Harry left for Kentucky.

Looking over at where Eggsy was sitting and nibbling on a brownie, he thought to have caught a wistful look on the younger man’s face.

“Is everything alright?” The only answer he got was some mumbling around a mouthful of chocolate, before Eggsy looked out of the window. In the dark he would only see his reflection, but Harry didn’t draw attention to that fact. Trying to change to subject he asked, “Shouldn’t you be in Stockholm?”

“There’s nothing for me in Stockholm.” Eggsy placed his cup on a nearby table.

Harry was confused. He knew that the Swedish Royal family had planned a party for this weekend, Eggsy telling him about it the week before. “I thought…”

“Tilde and I aren’t seeing each other anymore.” Eggsy interrupted him.

This surprised Harry. “I’m sorry to hear that. She seemed to be a lovely woman.”

“She is. But there’s no point in us being together when I can’t give her what she deserves. Not fair to her, when I’m in love with someone else. Doesn’t portray the idea of a gentleman, does it? So no. There’s nothing for me in Stockholm. Not when you are right here.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. He knew what he wanted those words to mean, but he wouldn’t dare to dream. He preferred to be ignorant of the possibilities rather than to get his hopes up and be disappointed.

“Harry, didn’t you listen to the playlist I sent you?” Eggsy stood up and crossed the office and around the desk, stopping right in front of Harry. He almost sounded sad at the idea.

“It’s playing right now, Eggsy.” It was the playlist that everyone else got. As it turned out, the link he had been sent was to a different profile Eggsy had created, only containing the one playlist full of Mariah Carey. Harry had spent quite some time over-analysing the meaning behind this, before deciding for himself, that it was just a prank on Eggsy’s part.

“That’s the regular one, yes. Didn’t you get the one I sent you directly?”

“I did. Although I wasn’t sure what to make of it. It seems you sent me a different one compared to everyone else.” Harry was making himself busy looking at anything other than Eggsy.

“You didn’t know what to make of a custom playlist made up of 20 tracks of _All I Want For Christmas Is You_? Didn’t you hear what I just said? Why Tilde and I broke it off? She knew. She knew before even I did. Didn’t want to admit to it. How could _I_ ever be good enough for you?”

Harry whipped his head around to look at Eggsy. “Don’t! Don’t ever think so little of you! You are…” Eggsy’s words had finally caught up with Harry. The need to reprimand Eggsy for disparaging himself like this evaporating as he saw the look in Eggsy’s eyes. There was so much hope and love there, the picture matching the one Harry had often thought about and dreamed of when no-one else could see.

He could have this. _They_ could have this.

There was a lot riding on this moment. Their entire future relationship would be decided on whatever happened in the next minute.

“What about the Tom Jones song?” Harry wasn’t entirely sure he meant to say that.

Eggsy smirked for a moment. “Inside Joke. I’ll explain it later.” He lifted his hand to Harry’s cheek, stroking his thumb just underneath the eye-patch. “Harry.” His voice almost sounded as if he was in pain. “Please?”

Harry didn’t dare breathe. This was a moment to be preserved for the ages.

“I…” He didn’t know what to say. There were no words good enough to articulate how he felt in that moment. All he could do was give a subtle nod, barely even visible.

But Eggsy had been waiting for it. For any kind of sign that he wasn’t alone in this. That Harry reciprocated his feelings. He moved his other hand to rest on Harry’s neck, leaned down and moved closer towards him until they were barely a breath away, lips almost touching. “May I?”

“Yes.” Harry replied and closed the distance.

What started as a soft press of lips soon turned into a passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, hands gripping at hips and ruffling hair. When they broke away from the kiss, they kept close, both breathing heavily.

“That was better than I ever thought it would be.” Eggsy smiled and pressed another kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“Indeed it was. You taste like chocolate.”

Eggsy started laughing at the statement, Harry soon joining in. Their eyes met and they could see their own happiness reflected in each other’s faces.

Eggsy leaned in again, stopping just a hair’s breath away, like he had before. “May I?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I went _Salt and Pepper Diner_ on this.
> 
> I will now make some dinner and pretend that this didn't take me 4 hours to write. (I don't know how you people do it, like wtf)
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
